Demigods, magicians and a few aliens
by infinitestormtales
Summary: Rick Riordan's characters Percy, Annabeth, Sadie and Carter meet the loric and their friends from the Lorien legacies in an adventure to stop a mysterious man in a mask.
1. Chapter 1

BY Lucy and Kate (this account belongs to 2 people-Lucy and Kate-and at the top of each story it will say whether its written by Lucy, Kate or both)

 ** _Status: demigod Name: Annabeth Parent: Athena Main power: amazing intelligence_**

I stumble (half blinded, parched and stuttering) towards the pyramid. I desperately wish I hadn't come here but, you know, I was told to come here by an all-powerful being with so much intellect she's cleverer than Sherlock Holmes, who sits on a throne on mount Olympus and could blast me to smithereens if I said no. In other words, my mum!

Glancing over at Sadie, I see how different she looks after the long journey. Her caramel coloured hair hangs limp and lanky over her shoulders, her blue eyes look washed out and her lips are as dry as sand paper. However, she still has found some way to redye her highlights which are now indigo blue. She never ceases to surprise me.

"Where is that stupid temple?!" Sadie yells with sudden ferocity, "I swear we're supposed to have found it by now... Ooh."

Looming above us is a miraculous mirage of colour. All around are fertile rich green trees sprouting out of burning red sand. The ridiculous impossibility of the oasis makes a harsh laugh tear from my throat. Pyramids, according to Sadie, are supposed to be sunbeams from the heavens. The pyramid before me takes that to the extreme...

Made from, it gleam suggests, repeatedly polished limestone and crystal, light sparkles, bounces, reflects off it, the light through the heat haze creating the rainbow effect that dances with light fluttering feet across it. But the most startling thing of all is not the immense size of the temple, the curious colours crawling across it, or even the shimmering doorway perched on the topmost point. The most startling thing is the powerful tug of a force so strong, ancient and wise I feel like bowing down to it.

"I'm that's it." I say.

"should we go in and see what we find?" asks Sadie, a slight tremor in her voice.

"You first." I say and gesture towards the temple with my left hand. Head held high she marches towards the pyramid...

Suddenly she screams. Blue electricity ricochets around a now visible shell of power. Her screech is blood curdling. I sprint towards her but stop dead in my tracks when I see her hand...

"We can't get in!" Sadie cradles her damaged hand(if it can still be called a hand). The skin is covered in boils and blackened, charred skin, something like bile coloured pus seeps out from between the curls on her dead, burned flesh. I throw up in my mouth.

"Who cares about that! Look at your hand!"

I bend down and begin to soak it in a potion of very watered down nectar and healing leaves, then I begin to bandage it. All the while Sadie's talking, trying to pretend it doesn't hurt that much but I now it does because every time I touch it, she winces slightly.

"We need to get in though. We could try to lure them out?"

"But if their magic like us then they'll know to be careful Sadie."

"Well we could still try?"

Magicians and demigods alike have been fighting against some unknown force which is releasing terrible monsters like Greek or Egyptian ones but different on innocent mortals and it's getting out of hand. whenever the villains been spotted he was wearing a mask of a terrible face covered in black tattoos and what I can only presume to be war markings. Then Athena came and told us to find some magical allies in a special temple. Now me and Sadie have been searching for one such temple for 8 months and now we've found it we just can't let it go. the boys are also searching so we need to contact them as soon as possible.

"Excuse me, I'd hate to intrude but you seem to have trouble with a little injury. would you like some help?"

a girl stands behind me. Her voice is calm, her face kind and her hair blond the colour of corn.

"Who are you?" I ask my voice more cold and stern than I expected.

"My name is Marina. Now if you need my help let me help otherwise I think I'll go back inside."

She makes it sound like a choice but it's not. Sadie is in immense pain, way more than she lets on and I am powerless to help her.

"fine!" I snap before stepping back and sitting heavily on the sand with a humph.

 ** _Status:Loric Name:Marina Parents:unknown Main power:Healing_**

The poor girl lies at my feet. She's about my age with caramel coloured hair matted with dirt and weirdly bright emerald highlights. she obviously didn't know about the force field otherwise she wouldn't have touched it. A few feet away her friend sits fiddling with the sand. Her hair is to blonde like mine, her eyes grey and thoughtful but I could imagine them stormy. she seems very intelligent.

The prickling , ice cold sensation starts at my fingertips and works its way up my arm and through my body. At first the casualty rithes in agony, then lies still-shaking all over and breathing heavily-as the wound finally disappears.

Healing always took vast amounts of energy out of me, Having cured that horrible stump of a hand I can Hardly walk.

"thank you!" the girl cries with a note of awe in her voice as she gazes in wonder at her miraculously perfect hand.

"You're Welcome, What's your name?"

"Sadie, and this serious person is Annabeth."

Annabeth glances up at me, her grey eyes piercing. I feel as if she can see right through me and knows what I'm thinking. then the moment is gone and looks back down at the sand.

"Nice to meet you." she mutters.

"you to."

"oh don't worry about her," Sadie says "She just misses Percy."

"Who's Percy?"

"Her boyfriend."

"I can sympathize with her."

"You got a boyfriend?"

A wave of sadness and misery engulfs me as I remember Eight's face. I try to control my emotions.

"No." I sniff.

"I see." Sadie says, obviously slightly confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Status:Magician Name:Sadie Age:15-16 mainpower:divinewords Parent:Dr Kane AKA Osiris_**

I pull everyone into the circle I hurriedly drew, silently fretting over the fact that it looks a bit mish-mashed, so we might end up in Australia, but outside I beam brightly like I always do. "Right then, let's go!" I smile, doing the necessary spells to transport and.

We don't go anywhere.

"Sadie, tell me that this delay is normal.

"No, this is not normal,"

And then it dawns on me. The thing about magic, is it doesn't understand time differences, so my spells are working from my body clock, which tells me that it's only eleven o'clock.

The girl has to survive another hour.

 ** _Status:Loric Name:John/Four Age:16-17 MainPower:Lumen Parent:unknown_**

"What's going on, tell me what's happened!" I say frantically, my voice rising decibels every second.

The girl, I think Marina said she was called Sadie, steps forward, and explains about something over-complicated about her body-clock but I'm zoned out, tearing my hair out over Six, we can't afford to lose her, moral wise and strength wise.

"But its only another hour,"

"An hour?! Six can't survive another hour!" I shriek, wincing when I realize that I just call Six Six.

"Six? What an interesting name. How about this, we will transport you right now, if you're completely honest with us, and I mean completely and utterly honest," The girl Annabeth sort of demands.

Me and Marina stare at each other, should we tell them? I see Marina start to open her mouth, so I give her the slightest shake of the head, but she carries on to say "How can you transport us right away? You just said it yourself, we have to wait for a whole other hour."

"Well the thing is, Marina," She says slyly, "I told Sadie to pretend to not be able to open a portal because I knew you'd let something slip if you were panicked and I was right, wasn't I?"

I half-grunt half-growl at her, annoyed at my foolishness.

"Charming," Sadie laughs, which just annoys me even more, how can she laugh at a time like this?

"You take us there first," I demand, knowing she'll agree, as she doesn't seem the type to just abandoned a dying teenager. I am completely correct.

 ** _Status:Demigod Name:Percy Age:17-18 MainPower:water Parent:Posiedon_**

I hike and hike, not stopping to rest, if I do I know I won't get up again. But it's hard as rock to keep going. I just hope the girls are having better luck than I am. Just as my sparring opinions seem to reach a conclusion to rest, I see a little blinking light out of the corner of my eye. Then I see a wisp of caramel hair, with a slight hint of purple and I instantly think of Sadie, for who else has hair like that.

"Hey Percy!" I spin around rapidly to find Annabeth winking at me.

"Annabeth!" I pull her into a hug, her soft blonde hair completely covering my eyesight, and kiss roughly. She sighs and then let's out a muffled protest, Then I see the maimed girl.

"OK! Reunion over. This is serious,"

I peer out to see quite a tall boy with short blonde hair staring me down, which I find quite intimidating which is surprising, given that I've saved the world. Twice.

Sadie rapidly explains the situation, but I've already knelt down beside the girl and started feeding her ambrosia, checking her forehead every few seconds for signs of burning up, but she never does. In fact, I continue to feed it to her for a full five minutes, only pausing to explain to this other dude, his name is John, that ambrosia can make non demigods literally burn up and die. Eventually, the girl opens her eyes, and croaks out a few words: "Please, give me some more," The despair that seems to be for not eating it any more is so intense I almost gave her the rest of my supply, but I manage to restrain myself.

"Why are you so desperate for more?" John inquires, the black haired girl, who was yet to speak looked quizzically at her alongside him. Their eyes widen to saucers in the next few seconds, as they take in the answer, which seems to shock them beyond belief: "It tastes of Lorien..."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Status:Loric Name:Six Age:16-17 MainPower:Invisibility &weather control Parent:unkown_**

I zone out as John and Marina bombard me with questions like 'How do you know what Lorien tastes like,' and 'Was it nice,'. Heck! Of course it was nice otherwise I wouldn't have asked for more!

Eventually, the torrent of inquiries ended, as John and Marina notice the girl who fed me that Lorien food looking pointedly at them.

"We kept our end if the deal, so you keep your's, tell us the truth," She demands, John opens his mouth to speak, but I give him a piercing look and hiss, "Why should we tell you anything, you're thieves! I tell you, that food is from Lorien and only us and possibly the Mogs would even have a chance of accessing that!"

The blonde girl looks at me, almost disdainfully, like she could squash me to a pulp, which I doubt, given my legacies. " Is Lorien your home?" Her seemingly random inquiry is answered practically straight away with a yes from Marina.

"Well," The girl continues, seeming to be strategically calculating her words, "This food, ambrosia, tastes of home,"

"Your home is Lorien?!" How can this be?! Is there a number thirteen as well?! My head explodes with random speculations.

"No, it tastes of whoever eats it's home, so it's different for every person, so for me it tastes of my gran's rock-hard, burnt biscuits!" The other girl says with a laugh. Marina smiles, though anyone could see it was forced, "Do you really want us to tell you the truth?" she says tentatively.

"that was the deal" Is the reply, So Marina tells them everything and after hearing their story which was volunteered by the boy with wild black hair and sea green eyes, much to the distaste of his girlfriend, I respect that she probably could squash me to a pulp.

 ** _Status:Demigod Name:Annabeth Age:17-18 Mainpower:amazing intellect Parent:Athena_**

Their story was mind-blowing, I didn't think aliens existed. Although, it's hard to believe that they were clever enough to get through all of that, considering how stupid they've been today. They didn't spot the obvious flaw in our offer. We could have just transported them in the first place, and if they said no to our offer we would still have healed her, we just wanted to know who they were. They had powers, but weren't from either of me or Sadie's world. Now we know. But we're not the kind of people to leave an innocent to die.

"So, where are the rest if you?" I ask, rather quietly, as I am still in slight awe of their powers.

"We're not telling you anymore than we have to," Six snaps, "Come on guys, we've got to get back,"

"And how are you going to do that?" asks Sadie slyly I stifle a laugh as this arrogant girl seems to be lost for words for the first time since she recovered, even her comrades seem to be laughing at her. Percy seems about to offer to take them back, which is really up to Sadie, when we hear a voice "Come on Calypso! We gotta get off this mountain before nightfall," That voice is so familiar, the hint of laughter that always underlay it, even in the most serious of situations, but it can't be, we saw him die!

"I'm going as fast as I can Leo!"

Or did we?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Status:Demigod Name:Piper Age:15-16 MainPower:Charmspeak Parent:Aphrodite_**

Jason and I laugh as we watch the newly claimed demigod swat the flaming hammer that seems to mock him with such ferocity we think he might actually destroy it. He was just standing in the middle of the woods, when it appeared, he didn't even know we were there and as soon as he is gone we burst into laughter decibels higher than before, that is until we hear the cool clear voice announce "You have an incoming message," and we find ourselves staring into the sea-green gaze of Percy Jackson. "Guys you will never believe what I just saw,"

"Actually, we probably will," Jason grins.

"Just zip it and let me tell you, Lightning Rod,"

 ** _Status:Demigod Name:Percy MainPower:water Age:17-18 Parent:Posiedon_**

I have just begun to tell Piper and Jason about the Loric, so I can lead up to hearing Leo, who Annabeth has gone to find, when I stop abruptly, because of the sound I hear, so piercing and agonizing I have to encase myself in a protective water bubble to save my eardrums, that sound is Piper's scream.

The message goes dead.

 ** _Status:Demigod Name:Annabeth Age:17-18 MainPower:Amazing intellect Parent:Athena_**

I stumble over the ridge and as I do I see one of the few sights I was completely positive I would never see again: Leo Valdez. "Leo!" I gasp, before I can consider that he might be a hologram or an illusion. But he has already seen me. "Annabeth?" he calls, hurrying over to me, which is when I notice the girl following behind him,in looking slightly confused."So this is Annabeth?" she inquires, and I follow to explain why I am in the mountains, after Leo tells me his story. I expect a joyous reunion when I return to Perry but his faced is lined with worry. "Piper's in trouble, I don't know what's happening but I know it's not good, Oh! Hi Valdez! Good to see you man,"

"But seriously," Six says "That Piper girl was not a happy bunny," Percy tells me about the call, that it was cut off just as he was about to tell them about the Lorien.

"Couldn't you just call her back? "

"I've not got anymore drachmas,"

"Well, I'm heading back to camp, since we've established that we can't get into the temple,"

"It's been nice meeting you guys, see you around!" Sadie says brightly, "but, we were kinda of hoping something very important when we went looking for you"

"You went looking for us?" Marina asks.

"Well we didn't know it was you imparticular, but were looking for that temple of yours and the people in it."

"The sanctuary!" Marina says under her breath.

"there isn't perhaps anyway you'd come with us to camp is there." Percy asks "This is very important. It could be the live or death of earth!"

Six perces her lips but the other two nod. "Alright." John says, "But we can leave when ever we want."

"very well," Percy agrees.

 ** _Status:Demigod Name:Piper Age:15-16 MainPower:Charmspeak Parent:Aphrodite_**

I struggle desperately as the hand over my mouth clamps even harder.

"Dammit! Now the boy knows somethings up! " I hear a words to obscene to repeat as I manage to twist round enough to see Jason tackle a burly dark skinned man head on, putting up a good fight, before he just winked out of existence, he simply wasn't there. My mind clouds with rage as I try to shriek "What have you done with him, where has he gone?!" But it just comes a out as a series of muffled grunts. So much for charmspeak. The man steps forward slowly, coming so close that I can feel his breath on my forehead. He silences my protest with a look so piercing it cut clean through a diamond. "Let's see, can I just take a nick out her ear? Just a little, just enough to make her scream," He glances a my other captor, who contemplates...


End file.
